vanessafandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Patton
Charlotte Candice Patton is the youngest of the "squad", she attends Carrlodge University with her friends Alicia, Vanessa and Ella. Although seemingly naive, Charlotte is by far one of the most mature members of the squad. This is proven by her ability to hold off from dating her ex-boyfriend, Nathan. She is currently single however and is morning the loss of her first major boyfriend and as she says the "love of her life" 'Biography' Season 5= Charlotte Patton is introduced in Season 5 (episode 1) as Vanessa's quirky, young roommate in Carrlodge University. She quickly shows her interest in Alicia as a singer and reveals that she is one of Alicia's biggest fans. She becomes fast friends with the other members of the squad. Although seemingly genuine, her shady business is shown at the end of the pilot as she argues with a boy at the Welcome Back Bonfire, who is her half-brother. It is revealed that they were meant to meet in University but he blew her off. Charlotte ,in the second episode, is further explained. Charlotte's half-brother has been found in the Thames River unconscious, but alive. The media immediately turns to Charlotte and she swiftly becomes part of the public eye, this proves stressful and she pulls away from Vanessa and inevitably the rest of the group. When Charlotte finds out that Vanessa was the one who her brother, Yen, had fell in love with, she pulls away from Vanessa initially. Over the Christmas break with Yen, the two become extremely close and they share a moment, almost kissing but Vanessa stops it before anything else happens. Heartbroken by the reality of Yen's personality and their past together. They confess their feelings to each other in a messy argument over Vanessa hiding Ellae's existence. Vanessa and Marc get further and further away from each other when Marc decides to decline his place at Yale to stay in London with his part-time job. In the season finale, after a bachelorette party of the ages, Vanessa realises that she loves Yen and choses to go after him instead for staying with Yen. Heartbroken, after Yen let's her go, she returns to Marc but the damage has already been done. In a panic, Vanessa flees London after seeing Alicia in Marc's hotel room. Seeing Delilah for the first time since high school. |-|Season 6= Following the last season, Vanessa is still not seen or heard of till the In the season finale, after accompanying Charlotte to Nathan's family home for dinner, she (along with Alicia and Ella) sit in the car but are blind sighted by the gas that comes from the air conditioning vents, leaving the fate of everyone up to debate. |-|Season 7= Just in time, they are rescued but all of the gang are almost immediately arrested on suspicion of murder. 'Relationships' 'Charlotte and Nathan: ' First Relationship: Frienemies (One Sided); Charlotte is wooed by Nathan although she continually rejects him and finds him infuriating. Second Relationship: Dating/Boyfriend & Girlfriend Reason for Break-Up: ''When Nathan accidentally leads her into a trap, and Charlotte finds out about his slightly incestuous relationship with Annie, which freaks her out. ''Third Relationship: Enemies (One Sided); In the dollhouse, Charlotte is almost forced to marry Nathan but when he is killed to defend her, she mourns the loss of her boyfriend. 'Charlotte and Yen: ' ''First Relationship: Brother/Sister Estranged; ''Charlotte and Yen properly meet in university although her relationship with him is damaged to begin with. Due to Charlotte being Yen's father's child of an affair. ''Reason for Break-Up: ''After overstepping her mark, Charlotte sways Yen to break up with Vanessa although she is wrong in the decision which leads to an argument between the two.